We'll Be Together Foever
by coldhardPaine-85
Summary: Paine thinks back on her relationship with a friend who was killed a few days earlier. It's a PaineBaralai fanfic. Please R


A/N: It's just something that popped into my head so I wrote it down.  
-----------------------

Today would be the second most awful day of my life. The funeral of a laeder and one of my closet friends. But when I look back I realize that he was a lot more than just a friend. He was someone I could talk to. Someone who I know that no matter what he would be there for me.

It happened at the one year celebration over the defeat of Vegnagun. Rikku, Yuna, Tidus, and me were waiting at the door for the others, Nooj, Leblanc, Gippal, and Baralai. We saw a huge limo pull up and our friends got out. They came toward us, when a black car came up. A guy could be seen half way out the window. Not many people even noticed this. The guy pulled out a gun and shot. The car zoomed away. All of this happened in mere seconds but it seemed like ours.

It felt like diggers in my heart as I watched him fall to the ground. A bullet in his head. I ran over to him. It was to late to use any potions for he was dying and there was nothing I could do. His brown eyes gazed at me for one last time. I wanted to say something anything, but the words wouldn't come to me. He said his last words to me. "Paine, I love you. Don't forget that." his voice was so soft that I could barely hear him.

"I won't. And I love you too." I told him as the tears came rolling down my face and on his. He was dead. But sadly I don't know if he died after his last words or after I talked to him. That huants me at night and everytime I close my eyes I see his staring back at me.

FLASHBACK Footsteps could be heard behind me. His gently voice speaks to me. "What are you doing out here so late?" he asked me. I turned around to met his brown eyes.

"I'm just thinking.You?" I said to him.

"I'm trying to get away from Gippal snoring and Nooj talking in his sleep." Baralai told me. His eyes moved to the dark sky full of stars. "It's funny how things can be so peaceful in a world were people fear there lives will be taken in the hands of sin." he said never taking his eyes off of the sky.

"Hum...Sin has taken many lives and the people who are still alive only live on hope that a summoner while give their life to save us." I said looking to the ground.

"That's why they started the squad.Our duty is to defeat sin and save the summoner." he said looking back at me. "But somtimes I wonder what it would be like if I never join it."

"Well. Anyhow I have to say I'm glad that you did." I said and smiled.

"You should do that more often." He took a step closer.

"What"  
"Smile. It looks good on you." Him saying that made me smile more.

"I do smile you know. But I let only a choosen few see it." He smiled.

"I'm greatful that you let me become one of them." Baralai walked past me our hands slightly touch as he walked. I turned around. He had sat down at the edge og the hill. I sat down beside him. We didn't talk we just enjoyed being together.  
FLASHBACK ENDED

I sat on the beach as tears made small wet spots apear on the dry sand. I miss him. When I cried he was always holding me with his strong arms that I could use right now. If I'm granted a wish like Yuna was, I would wish for him to be here holding me in his arms. Memories keep wondering through my mind. Memories of him.

FLASHBACK I knocked on his door. He appeared his hair was all messed up. "Paine do you know what time it is?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"No. Can I come in?" Baralai nodded and moved back so I could in. We sat down on the couch.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No. I just......I don't know. Sorry I bothered you." I said and walked toward the door. When I felt a hand grabbed my wrist. I turned around to met his eyes. They told me to stay there with him. He leaned in and kissed me. I was shocked at first but recovered quickly as I kissed back and moved my available hand to the back of his neck. Our fingers intertwained and his other hand went to my waist. We broke apart only for the lack of air. I looked at him and smiled.

"I love your smile." he whispered softly in my ear. He left hot kisses from my ear to my neck. His lips made their way to mine. His lips were soft and gentle over mine.

FLASHBACK ENDED

That only happened a week ago. The week before he was killed. Back then I thought that nothing could go wrong with him beside me, but I was wrong dead wrong.

"Paine, It's time to go." Yuna said. I nodded and walked with her and Tidus to the ship. "We're meeting Rikku, Gippal, Nooj, and Leblanc there." Tidus walked up to the riling and looked over the edge. "Are you feeling alright?" Yuna asked me.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I said and went to get a room. "I guess it's better for you this way." I said lieing on the bed tallking to him. "This way, Shuyin can't huant your dreams and cause you pain." tears came down my face again. "I love you and miss you." We came to Luca where we'd meet the others. It's funny that even after all thie Rikku was still cheerful. Though I think that she's putting on an act for everyone else. I was about to follow the others to where he funeral was held when Nooj stop me.

"Here I have somthing for you." he said pulling out two spheres and handing them to me. "You should watch this one first." he said pointing to the one in my left hand. "Stay here and watch them. I'll inform the others." I nodded and he left. I sat down and played the one in my left hand. SPHERE

Baralai looked out to the sea. I was behind him recording. He looked back at me.

"You know that you don't have to do that anymore. The squad is over." I put the sphere recorder on the riling next to him.

"I know but I've got used to doing it." I said. "Do really think spilting up is the right thing to do?"

"It is. We'll find answers to what we all saw back and then we'll come back together. So don't worry. It's not the last time that you'll see us." Baralai said in a reasuring voice.

"You sound so sure that we'll see each other again."

"Yeah well, that's because I've found such great friends and I don't think that this will spilt us up completely." I smiled.

SPHERE ENDED

"I guess you were right after all." I said and played the next sphere.

SPHERE

Baralai was on the deck of the airship after we had defeated Vegnagun. I came out.

"There you are." I said. He didn't turn around to greet me. He just stayed there with his head down.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"Sorry for what?"

"For everything."

"It wasn't you're fault. Shuyin was strong. He was strong enough to take Nooj so he could also get you. There's no reason to feel this way. I know that you couldn't help what he made you do." Baralai fell down on his knees.

"I know but It felt like I could. It felt like it was me hurting everyone." I understood what he meant. I walked over to him and embraced him.

"It's over now." I said to him.

SPHERE ENDED

It's all over now. His pain has ended. I will live on without him and I'll see him again someday. Maybe not like Yuna did Tidus but I'll meet him in the farplane and we'll be together.

A/N: It's finished. Please Review. 


End file.
